


Maybe I just wanna be yours

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Super duper party people [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Crying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hook-Up, I'm not sure how to tag this part..., Light Smut, Regrets, Sleepy Cuddles, but not explictic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: I can't really write a summary for this without giving too much away so I'll just tell you that everything ends up ok.This is another installation of my prequel series!
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Kuvira/Aurelia (minor)
Series: Super duper party people [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103003
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	Maybe I just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So I know I kinda made you go through hell in the last one as we watched our two girls break up but it's ok, not all is lost and yes there is angst and there are many bad decisions made in this part but it's all ok at the end and we can be ready to receive our regularly scheduled happy Korvira fluff fics!  
> With that said you've got to get through this part first so enjoy!

Kuvira steadied herself, carefully adjusting her position and balancing her bat in her grip as she waited patiently. Her heart thrummed with anticipation and she felt a rush of adrenaline as she heard the tell-tale sound of the pitching machine readying itself to release the next ball.

Suddenly the ball was released and Kuivra swung her bat with pin-point precision until the two met and she heard the satisfying ‘ching’ of the metal connecting with the leather sphere and sending it flying back in the direction it had come from until it hit the net at the back of the batting cage. She repositioned herself and waited silently until another ball was released at a terrifying speed but once again she sent it straight back, even harder and faster than the previous one. 

She’d been doing this for about an hour after she’d walked from Su’s house and she was still in her damp clothing as she did it, not even wearing her usual gear in the cage. Every time she hit a ball she pretended it was her brother’s face or knees or elbows or…you get the idea. She just wanted to scream at him and hit him until he felt the same pain that she had when she walked in on him kissing her ex-girlfriend.

It was now creeping closer and closer to 9pm which was when the cages shut and Kuvira knew that soon she would have to leave. She decided that when she was done she’d head over to Mick’s, a not-too-fancy but fancy-enough-to-not-give-you-food-poisoning bar/diner where she could just sit and drink until her head felt fuzzy and her heart no longer felt heavy with emotion.

Having been lost in her thoughts she was brought back to reality as she saw a white baseball hurtling towards her and whizzing past her bat and her face. She needed to focus.

Once again several more ‘chings’ sounded out as she hit the leather balls back towards the machine until eventually the owner of the place came and turned off the pitching machine, looking at her sadly. She frequented the place and as a result had gotten to know the owner quite well, he was a kind old man who had dedicated his life to the sport when he was younger and now enjoyed watching the people of Zaofu come to practice their arm.

“Hey kiddo, we’re closed now, as much as I’d love for you to stay I have to ask you to leave. I’m sorry.” He said as he walked over to her and she sighed with a nod before traipsing out of the cage and heading for the exit.

“Wait, kid.”

She looked back at the owner who smiled at her gently. It was ironic that he called her _kid_ given that she was 23 and much taller than him.

“Whatever it is, you’ll be ok.” He said kindly and she smiled weakly at him wand nodded before waving as she left and heading back into the streets of Zaofu. Luckily it had stopped raining so she wouldn’t get soaked as she walked to Mick’s. It was a quiet journey, with not many cars about or people, the only sounds she could hear being her feet in the puddles and the distant wail of sirens somewhere in the city. Eventually once she got to the diner she opened the door to see that it was empty, aside from the waitresses and bartenders. Perfect. Just how she liked it.

She got a few funny looks from the staff as she still held her baseball bat in one hand but other than that they let her be as she slumped into a booth and rubbed her forehead. After a few minutes a waitress came over and smiled at her sweetly before taking her order. She ordered a beer and some cheesy fries, allowing herself to indulge in the unhealthy food given her situation.

When they eventually came she drank and ate for a while, the only noise being the quiet music coming from the jukebox in the corner and the sound of the occasional car pass by. Her phone buzzed but just as she picked it up the screen went black and she realised it had died. She’d forgotten to charge it earlier and now she was paying the price. This day really couldn’t get any worse. The only good thing had been seeing Aurelia and even that had been cut short.

Once she’d finished she ordered another drink and sat quietly, nursing her beer until she decided she’d had enough of the silence. Fishing several crumpled bills from her pocket she paid and then left, swinging her bat absentmindedly between her fingers once she’d got back outside. The night air was cool and damp after the rain earlier but not unpleasant and she revelled in the sense of peace it gave her. She wasn’t sure where she was going so she wandered aimlessly for a while until she heard voices coming from an alley on her left. She carefully peeked round the corner and saw a couple of guys threatening a lady, pointing a knife at her as they demanded her to open her wallet. Without thinking she stepped into the alley and whistled to get their attention.

“Hey assholes, pick on someone your own size.” She said with a scowl and the two guys abandoned the lady who scrambled past her, running into the street without so much as a word of thanks. But she didn’t have time to dwell on that as the two ruffians approached her both with knives out and ready to attack.

“Fellas you picked the wrong night to do this.” She muttered and with that they both lunged at her.

\--------------------------------------

“I’m calling Lin.”

“Love there’s no point, it’s 10pm she’s off duty now. Why don’t we try calling Kuvira again?” Baatar Sr reasoned and Suyin’s brow creased with worry and irritation.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that?! If she wanted to pick up then she would have done!” She cried and her voice wobbled slightly before she took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Mom it’s ok, we’ll find her. She can’t have gone far, plus she’s an adult now she can take care of herself.” Baatar Jr said and shrank back at the look his father sent him.

“No she can’t! Do you remember the last time this happened? Last time she stormed out like this she didn’t come back for two days! I nearly filed a missing person’s report and I swear to all that is holy if that happens again then you are grounded for the rest of your life!” Suyin exclaimed and her son nodded in defeat, silence enveloping the room once more.

\--------------------------------------

The handcuffs were cold on her wrists and Kuvira closed her eyes as she tried not to feel claustrophobic in the cell she sat in. The two thugs she’d encountered had been tougher than she’d expected and a cop car had driven past just as one of the men pushed her out into the street before she lunged back at him, catching the cops eye in his rear view mirror. Despite trying to explain what had happened the officer had heard none of it and after seeing her metal bat he arrested her on the spot for ‘unprovoked violence with a weapon’ whilst the two ruffians scarpered back down the alley and into a building before he could chase after them.

That was how she’d ended up in a cold cell with metal handcuffs bound tightly to her wrists, sat on the floor with her head pressed into her knees as she tried to think of anything other than the small space she was in. This felt all too familiar, it was like she was back in her school uniform after being dragged here from her boarding school without a clue as to why. Spirits she couldn’t let the academy hear about this…they’d kick her out without a second thought if they knew she’d been arrested. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by an officer opening the cell door and pulling her out, giving her a brief sense of relief as he stopped her in front of a phone and stepped back allowing her to make her call. She hesitated, she should call Su or Baatar Sr, maybe Opal or even Korra. But she didn’t. She dialled a number in, having committed it to many years ago and waited hopefully for the recipient to pick up.

She heard a crackle on the other end of the phone line and a tired voice answered.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey. I’m really sorry to call you so late…and I’m not sure why I called you because you’re actually in a different city but I didn’t know what else to do.”

_“Hey Ku slow down, what’s going on?”_

“I got arrested. I’m in Zaofu police station. There was a misunderstanding and now they won’t let me out unless someone pays bail or proves that I’m innocent.”

_“The fuck did you do? Murder someone?”_

“No, I got in a fight though.”

_“Oh baby ok, listen I’m going to get the next train I can ok?”_

“What? No I’m not gonna ask you to do that! It’s nearly midnight.”

_“Shut up bubs, I’m coming whether you like it or not. Does you mother know where you are?”_

“No she doesn’t know. No one does other than you, I may have stormed out of the house.”

_“Seriously Ku?! Why did you storm out? You know that never ends well, remember what happened last time?”_

“Yeah I know, I walked in on Korra and my brother kissing and I just kinda lost it.”

_“Is Korra the girlfriend?”_

“She was yeah. That’s not going to happen anymore.”

_“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”_

“Yeah, I am.”

There was a pause and Kuvira could almost feel the other girl smiling at the end of the phone.

_“I’ve waited to hear that for so long. Ok, I’m at the train station. I’ll be about an hour, can you wait that long? I know you’re claustrophobic.”_

“I should be fine.”

_“Ok, I’ll see you soon ok bubs?”_

“Yeah, thank you Jorgy…I really mean it.”

_“I know you do. See you soon. Hang in there Beef-ong.”_

The line cut and Kuvira hung the phone up before turning back to the officer who took her back to her cell and locked the door again. Despite the cell being made of bars she still felt her heart rate climb as the door closed and she was shut in once again.

Maybe she did need to see Dr Carter again. Or maybe once she was back in her apartment in Republic city she’d calm down again and everything would go back to normal.

\--------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you Baatar! Why would you kiss her when you know full well Kuvira’s in love with her?!” Baatar Sr cried having been caught up on the whole situation and the boy cowered slightly at the tone of his father’s voice.

Korra looked at him with hopeful eyes and a soft smile, encouraging him to be honest. Instead he just shrugged and mumbled something unintelligible which made the blue-eyed girl sigh.

“Baatar.” Korra prompted and he looked at her nervously before shaking his head. Korra whispered the next bit so only he could hear.

“Come on, you have to tell them at some point. It’ll be ok, I promise.” She said honestly and he looked at her and nervously cleared his throat.

“Mom, Dad…I have something to tell you…please don’t freak out…I…I’m gay.” He murmured and there was silence. When he looked up at them he saw only looks of confusion on their faces.

“We know?” Baatar Sr said with a raised eyebrow and Suyin swatted him on the arm.

“Ow! Oh uh but we’re proud of you for coming out to us!” He quickly corrected and his wife nodded in agreement before moving back to the matter at hand.

“But I still don’t understand how that relates to you two snogging.” Su said firmly and the two 22 year-olds looked at each other with embarrassment.

“Baatar…was…Baatar was having a sexuality crisis and asked if he could kiss me to make sure he didn’t like girls…given that I’m completely 100% on the women-love-women train I agreed and uh…then Kuvira walked in. I only agreed to it because we were broken up, if we’d been together there’s no way I would have done it.” She explained and Suyin facepalmed. These kids would be the death of her one day.

Just then the phone rang and Baatar Sr quickly picked it up.

“Hello, Beifong residence...Mhm…ok….Yep...Ok great. Thanks, we’ll be there soon.”

He put the phone down and grabbed his car keys off of the table.

“That was Lin. Kuvira’s at Zaofu Police station, she was arrested about an hour ago. One of the officers in the precinct recognised the surname on her ID and phoned Lin who then phoned us.”

When Baatar, Korra and Suyin got up to go with him he pointed at the first two and shook his head.

“Baatar Jr you’re staying here because you’ll be the last person she wants to see and Korra you should probably go home or if you can’t get home then you can stay in the spare bedroom.” He said firmly and with that he left with Suyin not far behind.

\--------------------------------------

Kuvira wasn’t sure how much longer she could take this. The cell felt tight and hot and the air was stifling, her heart rate still outrageously high. She stared at her feet, desperately trying to calm herself. The door to her cell was unlocked but she didn’t look up, she couldn’t. It wasn’t until an officer unlocked the cuffs around her wrists and hauled her onto her feet that she realised she was being released. She followed him eagerly until they got to the front desk where she saw Aurelia waiting for her.

When the blonde saw her she ran up to the taller girl and gave her a tight hug, Kuvira hugging her back with just as much fervour.

“Thank you, thank you so much Jorgy.” She said quietly and the blonde smiled at her before placing a quick kiss to her cheek and leading her out of the police station. There was a car waiting for them outside which promptly drove them to the train station where they boarded the 1am train, taking them straight back to Republic city.

At some point on the train ride Kuvira fell asleep, clearly exhausted form the events of the day and Aurelia watched her, studying all of her features as she did so. The sharp, neat eyebrows, her even sharper jawline, the little beauty spot under her eye, the blonde couldn’t tear her eyes away. She hadn’t even realised how long she’d been staring until the train attendant announced their arrival and she woke the taller girl up gently so they could get to her apartment.

“Mine’s closer, would you rather stay there? I’m totally happy to go to yours if you’d rather, you just seem exhausted.” She offered kindly and Kuvira smiled weakly whilst rubbing her eyes.

_She was really tired, going to Aurelia’s apartment didn’t sound like a bad idea. She just wanted to sleep now._

She nodded in agreement to the first statement and they walked two blocks until they were there. It was a very posh looking building but Kuvira didn’t really have a chance to notice it as she traipsed through the door and up the stairs, being led by the blonde girl until eventually they stopped outside a door and the shorter girl opened it up, pulling them both inside. Once they were in she led the raven-haired girl to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed where Kuvira immediately went to lie down and sleep, her brain hardly functioning.

“Woah, easy there bubs, your clothes are still damp and I’m not letting you catch a chill.” The blonde girl said with a laugh and Kuvira nodded half-heartedly. She peeled her damp t-shirt off and her jeans, before collapsing back on the bed.

Aurelia smiled and sat next to her on the bed, stroking her dark hair and humming quietly until she thought Kuvira had fallen asleep at which point she turned to leave, opting to spend the night on the couch. A strong yet gentle hand held her wrist and tugged her back towards the bed and she blushed as half-lidded green eyes stared at her.

“Stay…please?”

“Sorry baby but not when you’re like this. You need to be in a sound state of mind before I accept an invitation to bed, not exhausted and half-tipsy.” She said quietly and Kuvira pouted, closing her eyes and before she knew it she was out cold, snoring gently.

\--------------------------------------

Korra laid in her bed at her, Opal and Bolin’s shared apartment but try as she might, sleep evaded her as her mind was fixed on Kuvira.

Where had it all gone so wrong? How had she managed to screw things up so badly? Baatar Jr had promised to text her once Kuvira was safely home but she hadn’t heard from him and it was now 2 o’clock in the morning. She was tired, emotionally drained and her anxiety was through the roof, her hands shaking slightly as she worried about the raven-haired girl.

As panic rose in her chest, silent tears rolled down her cheeks and she picked up her phone trying to call the other girl one more time. As she shakily dialled her number she put the phone to her ear and her heart squeezed at the continuous ringing she was met with. Korra was about to hang up when there was a crackle on the other end of the line and she sat bolt upright, heart hammering in her chest.

“Kuvira?” She asked quietly her voice wobbling as she prayed for a response from her mobile but the voice that answered didn’t belong to the girl that she loved and her heart sank.

_“Who is this? Your contact name came up as ‘dork’ with a blue love heart next to it.”_

Korra felt her heart flutter, that was such a sweet thing for Kuvira to have done, she really was a hopeless romantic.

“Korra. Korra Kunuk, I’m Kuvira’s…ex…I guess…but I just wanted to check she was ok…wait who are you and how do you have her phone?”

_“Korra Kunuk yeah I’ve heard of you, my name’s Aurelia and don’t worry about Kuvira, she’s here in my apartment. I picked her up from the police station and brought her back to Republic City, she’s currently sleeping but I’ll tell her you called when she’s wakes up. M’kay? Great buh-by-“_

“-Wait! Just…please tell her I’m sorry, I love her and I’m worried about her. Please?”

_“Sure although I doubt that’s true given that you snogged her brother. You don’t deserve her Korra.”_

“What and you do? You got her fucking arrested! She nearly got put in jail because of you! Oh yeah I know all about you Aurelia and I know exactly what happened when you guys were back in highschool. You were-“

_“-I’m bored now. Bye Korra.”_

The line went quiet as the other girl hung up and Korra’s heart twisted, she felt uncomfortable knowing that Kuvira was in Aurelia’s apartment and she knew that sleep was no longer an option as she flopped back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling in dismay.

\--------------------------------------

“What do you mean she left?” Baatar Sr cried, slamming his fist on the officer’s desk.

“Sir I don’t know how else to put it, she left the station not that long ago. The officer who arrested her found out that she’s got a clean record and her story matched the facts so she was clear to go. She got picked up by a blonde-haired girl and they left together.” He explained calmly and Suyin looked at her husband, their faces sharing the same worried expression.

“Can you tell us more about this blonde girl? Did she have any striking features? Anything to make her stand out?”

The policeman looked at her quizzically before holding his hands up in casual surrender.

“I’m sorry ma’am but we can’t share information like that with you and since your adopted daughter is legally an adult we’re not obliged to help you find her given that she’s not under your care.”

“Peters I’ll take it from here.”

Su and Baatar Sr turned around to see Lin stood behind them, a tired smile on her face.

“Lin!” Suyin cried and she hugged her sister, grateful that she was there to help them.

“Absolutely Chief Beifong, understood.” Officer Peters said and he scurried away from the desk to allow Lin to sit down and look through the computer.

“Look Su, I’m not supposed to do this and if the DA finds out then the whole precinct will be in the shit so don’t tell anyone, but I’m going to go back and watch the cameras at the time Kuvira left and you can get a good look at this girl. See if you know her.” The police chief explained and Su eagerly nodded and stood by her, watching as Lin opened up the footage from the last few hours and sped through it until they found the time stamp they were looking for.

“There, that’s the clearest shot we have of the two.” Lin stated and her sister stared at the screen in earnest, trying to recognise the other girl’s features.

“No…it can’t be…why would she…I don’t understand.” She murmured and she looked up at her husband with worry in her eyes.

“It’s her.”

“You mean?” He questioned and she nodded.

“Yes. I do.”

\--------------------------------------

It was about 10 AM when Kuvira woke up and the first thing she noticed was that the sheets didn’t smell like hers. They smelt like jasmine fabric softener and were silkier than her normal ones, which then led her to believe that she wasn’t in her apartment. When she opened her eyes it confirmed her suspicions as she saw a clean white room decorated plainly yet expensively which told her that this was definitely not her bedroom.

She got out of the bed and realised that she was in her underwear and a bra but there were no clothes around for her to get changed into so she exited the room dressed as she was. The door opened up to reveal a vast living space which was again, mostly white, and looked incredibly posh. She wandered through another door to the kitchen where she then saw her host, also in her underwear, making coffee.

“Uh hey.” She said awkwardly and the blonde girl turned to face her and smiled.

“Morning Beef-ong. How’d you sleep?” She asked genuinely and Kuvira smiled at her softly.

“Yeah, good thanks. How about you?”

“Not too bad, want some coffee?”

She shook her head and Aurelia looked at her with a questioning eyebrow.

“Can’t stand the stuff.” She admitted and the other girl feigned shock by gasping exaggeratedly and holding her hand over her mouth.

“Out I say! Out!” She teased and Kuvira rolled her eyes with a smile, the blonde had always been one for theatrics.

“Did we…I don’t really remember much of last night and I wondered if we…y’know?”

Aurelia laughed and shook her head before walking over to the taller girl as the coffee machine started to fill her cup.

“No, no we didn’t. I said that I wouldn’t go to bed with you unless you were fully sober and not exhausted.” She said putting a soft hand on the raven-haired girl’s cheek. 

“Well I’m sober and very much awake right now.” Kuvira said with a slight smirk and Aurelia felt her heart skip a beat in her chest.

“Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure that you want this?”

Kuvira leant in until her face was just a hair breadth’s away from the blonde’s before she responded.

“Yes.”

As soon as the word had left her mouth Kuvira pressed her lips to Aurelia’s and the shorter girl wrapped her arms around her neck before she felt muscular forearms underneath her thighs as she was picked up and carried to the bedroom. The door got shut and the coffee was long forgotten as it sat there getting cold on the countertop.

It was only once they were naked and had their lips locked as Kuvira thrust into Aurelia that she found herself wishing that the hair she was tangling her fingers in was chocolatey brown rather than bleach blonde, that the skin she was kissing was that of Korra’s tanned body rather than the pale and milky expanse she was running her hands over. She wished to hear Korra’s lewd moans instead of the breathy mewls that were bombarding her ears, she wanted to feel Korra’s short nails dig into her neck or her biceps as she pushed her closer to her edge, not the long acrylics that dragged down her back, leaving uncomfortable marks. She wanted to smell that fresh ocean breeze that seemed to accompany Korra wherever she went instead of the sickly jasmine that was starting to give her a bit of a headache and she wanted to taste the pizza or noodles that Korra had just eaten as their lips pressed together not the taste of coffee that now contaminated her mouth.

It wasn’t that the sex wasn’t good because _it was_ , but it just felt… **wrong.**

There was no emotion in it at all and that bugged Kuvira, she wanted sex to feel like a unanimous act, not like this which was honestly just sex for the sake of sex. It was over as soon as they’d climaxed and there was no cuddling afterwards or sweet words whispered into each other’s ears which further bothered the taller girl.

“I underestimated you bubs, you seriously know how to use that thing.” Aurelia said with a smile and Kuvira frowned a little as she stared up at the ceiling.

“You know, given that performance I could probably live with it.” The blonde continued and the taller girl scowled before sitting up.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” She asked and Aurelia sat up too with a smile pulling at her lips as she gestured to Kuvira’s naked body, specifically below her waist.

“I could cope with **that** , y’know? Like it wouldn’t be a problem. I mean it’s not ideal but I’d survive.” She said with a shrug and she started to get dressed with Kuvira following suit.

“Are you being serious?” She asked as she slid her boxers on and grabbing her sports bra off of the floor before putting it on and clipping it up.

“Uh yeah? Like it’s not great but oh well.” Aurelia said as she put her own bra on and Kuvira scowled angrily.

“Seriously?! After all this time you’re still being an ass about the fact I have a dick? We literally just had sex!”

“So what? It’s weird! Girls have vaginas! Boys have dicks! It’s that simple.” Aurelia said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“All of what you said is like so messed up. Firstly, whilst I may not been transgender that’s incredibly offensive to the trans community and is massively transphobic. Secondly, I thought you were cool with it now?! I thought all of that was behind us, what happened to a clean slate?!” She growled, her voice growing more and more irate as she grabbed her now dry sweat pants and pulled them on

“Bubs you know I don’t mean it like that, you know I love you no matter what right?”

“But you clearly don’t love me because if you did then you wouldn’t have a problem with my body and you’d be more like Korra!”

“Ugh I’m sick of hearing about this girl! You know I had to actually talk to her last night right?! Jesus Christ what a bitch!”

Kuvira stopped putting her socks on and turned to look at Aurelia who was now fully dressed.

“You did what?”

“Yeah she phoned you wanting to know where you were and went on and on about how worried she was about you and how much she loved and ugh it was SO boring! I eventually just hung up on her because I couldn’t take it anymore.” The blonde said with a shrug and a roll of her eyes. Kuvira quickly finished getting dressed and ran out of the bedroom to find her phone which was charging in the kitchen.

She opened it up to see missed texts and calls from Su and Baatar Sr but she immediately scrolled down to the contact labelled ‘dork’ with a blue heart next to it and she went to dial the number.

“Uh what are you doing?”

Kuvira turned to scowl at the blonde behind as she answered.

“I’m calling Korra, and I’m also leaving. I thought you’d changed but I was wrong, you’re exactly the same girl you were in highschool. I made the mistake of trusting you once and I’m not going to do it again. I’m sorry Aurelia but I don’t want to see you again.” She said and with that she quickly slipped her sneakers and headed to the door, her phone still in her hand with her thumb hovering over the ‘call’ button on Korra’s contact profile but before she pressed it the blonde’s voice sounded again from behind.

“Fine. I don’t need you, freak. I never **needed** you.” She spat but Kuvira was already out of the door and heading down the stairs. “Fuck you ball-sack Beifong!” She screeched but was once again met with silence and she knew that it was well and truly over.

\--------------------------

Korra was on the treadmill at the local gym when her phone rang and when she picked it up to see who was calling she nearly fell over out of pure shock so she carefully slowed down the speed of the machine until she could get off to answer her mobile.

She eagerly picked it up and pressed it to her ear but was also aware that it may not be who she expected.

“Hello?” She said, praying to anyone that could hear her that Aurelia was not the one phoning her. There was a brief pause where all she could hear was what sounded like a train before the caller spoke and her heart leapt when they did. It was a deep yet soft voice, silky smooth yet still slightly rough around the edges.

_“Hi.”_

“Kuvira?! Thank the spirits you called! Are you ok? Where are you? I’ve been so worried! Please let me explain what happened with Baatar! It didn’t mean anything, he was just having a sexuality crisis and we were broken up so when he asked if he could kiss me to see if he liked girls or was 100% gay I agreed to it because I’m also 100% gay and you just walked in at the wrong moment and I’m so sorry. I love you Kuvira and I hate not being with you and I miss you so much and I haven’t slept because I thought you were missing and I just have to know you’re safe.” She said her voice cracking and wobbling as she spoke, she was walking out of the gym now, having decided to get changed at home.

There was a sniffle on the other end and when Kuvira spoke Korra came to a halt as she realised that the other girl was indeed crying.

 _“I’m so sorry, I’m such a screw up Korra. I love you so much and I’ve been stupid and done a really fucked up thing and I hate myself for it.”_ Came the voice from the other end of the phone and Korra could hear the sobs in her sentences, making her heart clench.

“Hey it’s ok, it’s ok. Where are you ‘Vira?”

_“Zaofu train station.”_

“Just stay there ok? I’ll be there soon. I love you Kuvira. We can figure this out.” 

_“I love you too, so much.”_

\--------------------------

“Kuvira?! Kuvira!” Korra called as she spotted the tall girl sat on a bench outside the train station. The other girl’s head immediately snapped up and upon seeing Korra she got up and started walking towards her. Korra couldn’t contain her excitement anymore so ran at the green-eyed girl which caused her to follow suit until they were both running across the car park towards each other, meeting in the middle in a crushing hug. 

The Inuit girl wrapped her arms around Kuvira tightly, stroking the taller girl’s hair as she realised she was still crying, now sobbing into Korra’s shoulder.

“Hey, c’mon Teddy-Bear, I’ve got you, I’m here and I’m not leaving. I’m never leaving you ‘Vira. **Never**. I love you.”

Her words comforted the other girl who continued to cry but more softly until Korra’s t-shirt was wet with her tears.

They stayed like that until Kuvira’s breathing had levelled and the tears had subsided, just clinging to each other as if the other would disappear upon letting go. Eventually Kuvira pulled her head off of the shorter girl’s shoulder and looked at her with red eyes, sore from crying, and a sad look on her face.

“I’m so sorry Korra.” She whispered and the tanned girl rested their foreheads together, twiddling the end of Kuvira’s braid around her finger.

“I’m sorry too, we both messed up.”

“No…you don’t understand…what I did was really stupid.”

“It can’t be that bad ‘Vira, you can tell me.”

“I-I…I s-slept with Aurelia.”

Korra smiled slightly and put a gentle hand on Kuvira’s cheek.

“Do you love her?

“No, not at all.”

“Then I don’t care. We weren’t together ‘Vira, it’s ok.”

“Spirits how did I get lucky enough to have you?” Kuvira murmured and Korra smiled again before pressing her lips softly against the other girls. The kiss was gentle and sweet and they relished the feeling, their mouths moving in perfect harmony together, hearts pulsing and bodies pressed together gently. They only pulled apart when a car horn honked behind them and they had to separate so they could step out of the middle of the car park in order to not get run over. Their hands had automatically intertwined and Kuvira found herself putting a protective arm around Korra as the car drove past. 

Once it had gone they turned to face each other again and pressed their foreheads together once more, Kuvira’s hands landing on Korra’s hips whilst the Inuit girl’s arms rested on her shoulders, winding her hands around the back of her neck. 

“Korra, will you be my girlfriend again?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

\--------------------------

Later that evening they lay in bed together with Kuvira holding Korra close as the shorter girl pressed her ear to her lover’s chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. Kuvira wasn’t sleeping but Korra had dozed off not that long ago, snuggled against the other girl under the blankets, faces nuzzled in to one another’s skin. Kuvira drew lazy circles on Korra’s back with her forefinger and occasionally slid her hand up her back to caress just underneath the back of her bra.

“One day, in the future, I’m going to ask you to marry me and I hope you’ll say yes because I can’t imagine having to go a day without having you by my side. I’ll never be able to survive without you Korra Kunuk, you’ve taken hold of my heart and it’ll never love anyone else. **I’ll** never love anyone else…I’m glad you can’t hear me because you’d just tease me for being soft and soppily romantic.” “You’re right I would.” Came a smug voice and Kuvira flushed bright red, her eyes wide in surprise as she looked into her girlfriend’s crystal blue orbs.

“And I can tell you another thing, when you propose I’m going to say yes. No matter how far in the future it is or what we’ve been through, I will always say yes." Korra said sleepily before snuggling back into the warmth of Kuvira’s body and actually going to sleep with Kuvira quickly following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you're not too traumatised by the decisions that were made throughout this fic.   
> If any of you have any ideas on what you'd like to see next in my prequel series or what you'd like to see in 'Waistcoats can lead to unexpected surprises' then do let me know!   
> I feel I'm nearing the end of both series as I'd love to get back to my random Korvira fics that don't have so much of a plot to keep up with! 
> 
> Until next time! uwu


End file.
